happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Molly's Festival
Molly's Festival is a HTFF episode. Plot At afternoon, Petunia walks to the school hallway and sees Ginger, who look at an invitation card. She has an idea to make him want to go with her; the first thing she do is asking him nicely, telling him about she and him go together, then agreeing with him when he says yes to her. Petunia goes to Ginger and does the things that she's already had, however, her plan doesn't go so well. Ginger refuses her and walks away, but ends up bumped against Lucy, who carry some books. He quickly helps her to get up and gives the books to her. Lucy saw an invitation card inside his pocket, so she picks it up and looks excited at it. Ginger says that Molly gives him and other students some invitation cards, and she wants to us to come to her festival at night. Lucy asks him to go together so she and Ginger can do something exciting. He agrees with her and she tells him to met her on festival at 08:30 PM. Petunia, who peek them from behind wall, becomes so jealous at Lucy and decides to kill her at night at same time where the drama theater on festival begin. She also swears to her that she'll get Ginger with her and no-one can stop her. Petunia then walks away angrily while pushes some students away from her way. Evening then, Ginger, who wears a black hoodie with green heart prints on it and a red pant, stands in front the gate of school. He's waiting for Lucy because the time is almost 08:30 PM. Shortly after, Lucy is seen running toward him while wearing a blue overall dress with a white blouse under it. Ginger becomes pretty impressed by her nice appearance, he then walks to Molly's festival with Lucy and holds hands each other. Meanwhile, Petunia, who wears a black poofy dress with some blue and purple roses on her head, becomes more jealous when look at the couple walked together afar. At the school courtyard, the Molly's festival was started and all students already in there, including Molly herself. She then walks to stage and tells the students about the festival and hopefully it'll better than last time. After listening to the preamble, all students start enjoyed the festival games, Lucy and Ginger walks to balloon-and-dart game. Swindler gives some darts to them, Ginger picks up one dart and throws it but missed. Ginger tries again as he could do, meanwhile, Petunia peeks them through barrels. She pours oil under Lucy's feet and switches the darts before flirts with Ginger. Ginger disgusted by her and leave, Lucy is her next turn, she picks a dart and throws it. However, since the oil under her feet, Lucy begins to slip and her dart thrown to somewhere. The dart was hitting on a lemonade stand's sign, which fallen off and bashed Stacy and Giggles, then the dart bouncing to a lever, where turned the Ferris wheel becomes spin out of control and comes off its hinges, some students are get flattened by the rolling Ferris wheel. Soon enough, the dart ends up piercing Dexter's head, causing him to fall onto ground. A glass of water falls as well and spills on Amp, making a big explosion. Angie's sphere flies to sky and lands on Kizael's head, the sphere rolls on a pole. The pole fallen off and crushing Flaky, her quills begins shot everywhere. Her quills killed everyone around her, some shot toward balloons as well Swindler. Lucy stands up and looks at the game, she so happy as she winning the game with pure luck, not only that, some stuffed toys fell onto her. She begins brought them all to Ginger, while Petunia becomes angry because her plan isn't succeed. She walks away, leaving the carnival game which set on fire. At other place, Tycoon is managing a cotton candy machine and giving a strawberry-flavored cotton candy to Cub, Cub happily walks away with a cotton candy along with Pop. Ginger goes to Tycoon and buys two cotton candies, he gives him two strawberry-flavored cotton candies, however, Ginger refused it and wanted a blue raspberry-flavored cotton candy and an orange-flavored cotton candy instead. Tycoon becomes so confused and searches some flavors inside bag. While waiting, Ginger saw Lucy comes toward him with some stuffed toys which she get after winning the balloon-and-dart game. He's amazed by what Lucy did, Ginger says "good girl" to her. Petunia becomes enraged what she just saw, so she goes to Ginger and shoves Lucy away from him, she holds Ginger's hand tightly and cuddles him. He's feeling so disgusted by her and tries to pushes her away from him desperately, Tycoon finally founds the flavors and puts it on the cotton candy machine. However, the "flavor" comes out from the cotton candy machine and starts attacked Tycoon, it's turned out to be a cannibalistic squirrel. It's stared at Petunia and attacked her aggressively, Ginger finally can lets go his hand from her and helps Lucy to get up after she's get shoved by Petunia. Ginger grabs a blue raspberry-flavored cotton candy and gives it to Lucy, after that, he grabs an orange-flavored cotton candy. The couples walk away while eat cotton candies. An injured Petunia throws cannibalistic squirrel away and it lands on Bushy, giving him pimples on his face and his head exploded as the pimples get bigger. Petunia becomes even more rage as well jealous and makes a really big plan.After enjoying some moments at Molly's festival, Ginger and Lucy looked at a peaceful sea then looked at each other, Ginger wanted to kiss her. However, Molly pulls them both into the stage, on the stage, some students perform some performances. Quist does a puppet show, Jomais plays an instrument while his music box played, and Butch sing a song that she wrote earlier but some students feel sour about her song. Next person is Drama, she's dress up as a princess and sit inside a "castle" like a damsel in distress, meanwhile Gloomy walks to the stage while dress up as a prince. They both seem good at performances, but on the other hand, the audience insult them by calling their performance is sucks, stupid, lame, etc. This is cause Drama cries out and runs away while covered in pile of tomatoes, Gloomy, however, runs back behind the curtain but his face melted due one of audience throw a hot cake. Lisa goes to stage and tells students to calm down, she then unknowingly pulls Lucy by her hand and puts her in front the stage. Lucy looks around the audience and becomes speechless, Ginger quickly goes to the stage and holds her hands. He smiles at her and starts dancing with her while Lucy blushes just because of her hands held by Ginger. Petunia, who watches them through a pair of binocular afar, becomes very jealous. She then grabs a remote control and pushes the button, causing the theater get collapsed and the festival ruined because of earthquake. Some students fallen off the lava, while others get crushed by collapse theather. Ginger picks Lucy up and runs away from the large hole, meanwhile at far place, Petunia happily sees her rival would be died but because she danced near a building, the building suddenly collapses and kills Petunia by crushing her against ground. Back to Ginger, he's desperately trying to fly away, only get hitted by branches. After some tries, he finally manages to fly away from it, despite his energy much lower to fly. At a distance, Josh is seen carving a Petunia-looking statue kissed his own statue, he sighs in relief but some collapses of theater fly toward him. He quickly grabs the statues and runs away as many collapses of theater fall. Ginger, who flying on sky in desperation, saw Josh and fly to him. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 92 episodes